1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming devices of which copiers, scanners, printers, fax machines, multifunction devices and the like are representative, and more particularly to an image forming device whereby, when working to resolve a problem in response to an initially generated problem alert, the work of resolving the problem can be performed without the user being bothered by subsequently generated problem alerts.
2. Background Information
Conventional image forming devices such as photocopiers, fax machines or multifunction devices, which combine these functions, are provided with problem alert means for alerting a user to a problem by way of a sound, a display, a light, or the like.
These problem alert means alert the user to a problem by turning on a light emitting component or generating a sound in the event of problems such as document paper jams or running out of paper. Furthermore, multifunction devices issue similar alerts when a specific job has ended.
Note that the urgency (importance) of the particular problem may, for example, be ranked in the manner shown in FIG. 7.
When the user notices the problem alert and resolves the problem, the problem alert is automatically stopped and the image forming device is able to resume operations.
However, if the problem is not completely resolved, the problem alert does not end, meaning that the flashing light or the sound continues indefinitely, which is aurally or visually annoying for the user who is working to resolve the problem.
Furthermore, multifunction devices are provided with various functions, meaning that problems often occur that are not related to the job in progress. It is extremely annoying if a problem alert is issued for each of these by way of a sound, a flashing light, or the like, making it difficult to operate the multifunction device.
In order to overcome the first of these disadvantages, the following technology has been proposed.
Specifically, in the block diagram shown in FIG. 8, if a problem detecting means 101 detects a functional problem, a problem alert execution means 102 will control a notification device 103 so as to issue a problem alert.
When the problem alert is issued, if a control panel on which a button or the like is provided is operated by the user, or the platen cover is opened or closed, this action will be detected by a user operation detection means 106, and a problem alert stop means 105 will stop the problem alert.
Note that reference numeral 104 indicates a job completion alert execution means, reference numeral 107 indicates alert continuation time storage means, and reference numeral 108 indicates a timer.
Thus, even if the problem is not resolved, the user can intentionally stop the problem alert (for example, see JP-11-119601-A).
Furthermore, the following technology has been proposed for solving the second of these disadvantages. Specifically, with reference to the block diagram shown in FIG. 9, execution state detecting means 111 will detect the execution state of various functions based on signals from various sensors in the image forming device. If an execution state which should be reported is detected, a notification control execution means 112 will control a notification device 103 so as to report the execution state. Methods of notification include turning on a light 103a and emitting a sound from a speaker 103b, both of which form portions of the notification device 103.
An operation detection means 114 will detect the operation of a control panel 115 by the user. The operation detection means 114 will determine that an operation is ongoing for the time that it takes the timer 108 to count a predetermined amount of time from, for example, the pressing of any button on the control panel 115. If the control panel 115 is further operated while this count is ongoing, the timer 108 resets the count value and recommences the count. A notification stop means 116 wll stop notification by the notification device 103 while a user operation is in progress.
In other words, if the execution state detection means 111 detects a functional execution state that should be reported, the notification control means 112 will report the execution state by way of the notification device 103. However, if an execution state that should be reported, but which is unrelated to the operation currently being performed by the user, is detected by the operation detection means 114, an alert stop means 117 will stop the notification from being issued during the operation.
In this manner, the user is able to perform operations without being bothered by unrelated problem alerts (for example, see JP-11-119605-A).
However, the technology described in JP-11-119601-A is such that, although the user is able to prevent a problem alert (such as a buzzer) for a given problem U, if a new problem V occurs while the user was working to solve this problem, a problem alert (buzzer) is issued for the new problem V, even if problem U had not been resolved (before completion of the problem resolution task). Consequently, one disadvantage is that the annoyance (for example, an annoying sound) is not eliminated.
Furthermore, the technology described in JP-11-119605-A is such that, when using, for example, a function W of a multifunction device (such as a scanner function), problems relating to a function X (such as a facsimile transmission function) are not reported. Consequently, even if a first problem with the function W (such as a first scanner problem) are not yet resolved, if a subsequent problem occurs with the function W (such as a second scanner problem), this subsequent problem alert will be issued (for example, by a buzzer).
In addition, no disclosure is made as to the manner in which problem alerts are controlled for problems that occur when operations are not being performed for the function W. Consequently, one disadvantage is that the user annoyance is not eliminated.
The present invention is directed at solving the problems described above, and an object thereof is to provide an image forming device whereby, while working to resolve a problem in response to an initially generated problem alert, the work of resolving the problem can be performed without the user being bothered by subsequently generated problem alerts.